<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunderbirds:Descendants by pokeranger21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720030">Thunderbirds:Descendants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeranger21/pseuds/pokeranger21'>pokeranger21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies), Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Descendants Au, Gen, I need help, Thunderbirds AU, i need something new to do, inspired by listening to descendants music</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeranger21/pseuds/pokeranger21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Disney Descendants au! Gordon, son of Maleficent is chosen to attend Aurodon prep with his friends by Princess Penelope; daughter of Belle and Beast who imprisoned them on their island. Will these villains focus on proving themselves that they are just as evil as their parents? or will they start a new life in Aurodon? (sorry for the bad summary)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brains/Dr. Moffat, Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy, Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Alan Tracy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds au</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A long time ago...ok..make that 20 years ago, Belle married her Beast and they had a huge wedding with 6,000 of their closest friends. However instead of a honeymoon, Beast decided to unite all the kingdoms of the land and got himself king of the kingdom of Aurodon. The other kings and queens still had control over their respective kingdoms but Beast was in charge of it all. The first thing he decided to do as his new position as ruler was to ban all villains; even the dead ones, they resurrected them just so they can be punished, and put them in an island where there is no magic, no wifi and no way out thanks to a magic barrier. The second thing he did was ban all magic, he claimed that they relied too much on magic and that magic could lead to the path of evil for anybody, so now there is no magic anywhere. 20 years have past and everyone has moved on from magic, sometimes even forgetting it existed, meanwhile behind the barrier the villains had moved on from being evil, except for their kids who were waiting to get out and wrack havoc on Aurodon, this is where our story begins...</p><p>Princess Penelope stared out the window where the former villains resided over time the Isle became known as 'The Isle of the Lost' as they no longer talked about he villains they became 'lost' but not forgotten that and they usually sent all their expired food to them. Lumiere gently turned her head forward so he could measure it, but as soon as he was done she found herself staring at the island once more.</p><p>"How is it possible that you going to be crowned queen next month?" her dad said as he entered the room with Belle linked in his arms "your just a baby!"</p><p>"she's turning 16!" Belle said with a laugh</p><p>"Hey mom, hey dad" Penelope greeted her parents</p><p>"16?! that's far too young to be crown queen, why, I didn't decide to be king until I was...42"</p><p>"ugh, you decided to marry me at 28"</p><p>"well, it was either you or the teapot" Belle rolled her eyes and straightened out one of Penelope's skirts that was on the bed</p><p>"mom, dad," Penelope said and made her way to get off the stand but was stopped by Lumiere "I've chosen my first proclamation. I've decided that the children at the isle of the lost...should be given a chance to live here in Aurodon" Belle gasped and dropped the skirt in surprise and Beast had an unreadable look on his face, she stepped off the stand and continued to talk while Lumiere sat dejectedly on the stand "every time I look out I feel like they've been abandoned!"</p><p>"The children of our sworn enemies. Living among us?" Beast said slowly</p><p>"We start off with a few, the ones who need our help the most...I've already chosen," Penelope said confidently, she prepared this speech for months knowing what her parent's reaction would be</p><p>"have you?"</p><p>"I gave you a second chance" Belle cut in "who are their parents?" Penelope took a deep breath, she spent many hours deciding which children she should choose, she was happy with them but her parents will be another story</p><p>"Cruella De Vil...Jafar...Evil Queen...and Maleficent" behind her she could hear Lumiere gasp as her father shouted</p><p>"MALEFICENT?! she is the worst villain in the land!"</p><p>"dad, just hear me out!" Penelope pleaded, out of the corner of her eye Belle watched Lumiere slip quietly out of the room.</p><p>"no, I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!"</p><p>"Dad! Their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a chance at a normal life?!" Beast looked down thoughtfully "dad" Beast looked over to Belle who gave him 'the look', the look that said that she was right</p><p>"I...gues the children are innocent," Beast said after a moments hesitation, he walked towards the doors as Belle stepped forward and patted her cheek gently</p><p>"well done," she said before walking out with beast, Penelope fiddled with her ring that and her father in his Beast form in the middle and stared out the window and at the isle of the lost, her pug Sherbet barked and she picked him up and stroked him.</p><p>####</p><p>On the isle of the lost, Gordon; son of maleficent who basically ruled The Isle of the Lost walked along the crowded street and into his usual diner.</p><p>"give me the usual" he demanded to the goblins who ran the place, they grumbled but gave him his usual dry bagel and curdled coffee, Gordon grabbed them and dashed out without paying.</p><p>"hey, you have to pay for those!"</p><p>"only if you can catch me!" he laughed and ran down the street, pausing at one of Beast's many posters that had his face with the words: be good! Because it's good for you! Gordon grimaced and pulled out a bottle of black spray paint and drew glasses and a mustache on Beast and crossed out the words that made him want to puke. Smirking he continued his way to an ally where he spray-painted an outline of Maleficent and wrote the words: Long Live Evil! 
Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed his coffee out of his hands, laughing slightly he turned around and face one of his friends; Kayo, daughter of Jafar and a master thief (her words, not his).</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Hey! Not funny Kayo!"</p><p>"Yes it is," she said and drained the last of the coffee and dropped the empty cup on the ground "come on let's find the others" she walked out the ally and Gordon ran after her, they arrived at the street market where villains sold treasures they found on the shore that came from Aurodon. There they found their two other friends Evie; daughter of Evil Queen and Brains; son of Cruella De Vil, no one knew his real name as kids started to call him 'Brains' on his first day of evil kindergarten so the name stuck, the same thing with Kayo.</p><p>"Oi Evie! Brains!" Gordon called and they both turned from the booth they were harassing</p><p>"hey Gordon, hey Kayo" Evie said and slung her blue wavy hair over her shoulder</p><p>"did you hear the news?" Brains asked and ran a hand through his white hair</p><p>"What news? This is the Isle of the Lost! the only news we get is when the goblins get fresh milk instead of it curdled!" Kayo said rolling her eyes and made a face</p><p>"apparently 4 kids from here are going to live in Aurodon"</p><p>"ugh, I hate to be one of those kids" Gordon moaned</p><p>"well, too bad for you, you are one of those kids," a voice said, the crowd scattered as Maleficent walked down the street with her bodyguards.</p><p>"The four of you have been chosen to go to Aurodon," Maleficent said pointing to each one of them, they all gasped and Evie, Kayo, and Brains tried to escape but were held back by the bodyguards</p><p>"mom, I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with, petty princesses"</p><p>"and don't forget princes," Evie said dreamily, Gordon gave her a look and she quickly groaned</p><p>"I don't do uniform," Kayo said</p><p>"I hear they allow dogs in Aurodon. Mom says their rabid pack animals that eat boys who don't behave" Brains said in fear and jumped when Kayo snuck up behind him and 'woofed'</p><p>"Yeah, we're not going to Aurodon," Gordon said as Kayo laughed as Brains hit her arm</p><p>"too bad," Maleficent said "besides, I have something much bigger planned. Come!" with that Maleficent turned and walked back to her castle, the four villain kids looked at each other before following her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, the first chapter is out. I got inspired to write this after listening to descendant music, and I made Brains not stutter as it's the Isle of the Lost and filled with villain kids and yeah...anyway the other characters are:</p><p>Scott; son of Cinderella and prince charming</p><p>Virgil; son of Tina and Naveen (Princess and the frog)</p><p>John; son of Anna and Christof</p><p>Alan; son of Fairy Godmother and twin brother of Moffat</p><p>So, this story will be Gordon/Penelope and Alan/Kayo, I was thinking about pairing Kayo with one of the other boys but decided to give them other Girlfriends. And Evie was the only VK I didn't change as I didn't know who she could replace but other characters from the movie will be the same. I added Moffat as Brains needed a girlfriend and Evie will be paired up with Doug, son of Doupy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon and his friends followed Maleficent into the castle where the rest of their parents were waiting, "you will go to Aurodon and you will find the Fairy Godmother's wand and you will bring it to me" Maleficent said as she walked to her throne and sat down in it "easy peasy"</p><p>"what's in it for us?" Gordon asked her</p><p>"matching thrones, hers and her crown"</p><p>"I think he means, what's in it for us?" Brains asked pointing to them</p><p>"do you enjoy seeing innocent people suffer?"</p><p>"duh, of course," Gordon answered and rolled his eyes</p><p>"then get me the wand and we can see it every day! And with that wand and my staff, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!"</p><p>"our will" Evil Queen interrupted</p><p>"yes. yes, our will" Maleficent corrected herself "and if you refuse, you'll be grounded for the rest for your life!"</p><p>"what? Mom!" Gordon protested but was stopped by Maleficent holding her hand up, they then stared at each other, both their eyes glowing green eventually Gordon broke away and sighed "fine, whatever"</p><p>"Excellent! Queen! Give Evie the mirror"</p><p>"Evie!" Evil Queen called and Evie quickly dashed to her mother's side "my little Eva in training, be sure to find yourself a prince with a huge castle and a mother-in-law with a wig and lots and lots of mirrors" they finished excitedly and Evie squealed</p><p>"Queen!"</p><p>"oh right" Evil Queen reached into her robe and brought out a small pocket-sized mirror with a few cracks in it</p><p>"is that your magic mirror?" Evie breathed</p><p>"yes, yes. It's not what it used to be, but then again. Neither are we!" she laughed and Maleficent gave a tight smile "anyway, it will help you on your quest" she then gave the mirror to Evie who held it excitedly</p><p>"well, they're not taking my son, I'd miss him too much," Cruella De Vil said</p><p>"Really?" Brains said in disbelief</p><p>"of course! who else would wash my car, fluff my fur and scratch the buttons off my feet" she swung one leg over to Brain's arm and he rolled his eyes as he held it</p><p>"Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing" he mumbled as he threw the foot off</p><p>"Brains, they have dogs in Aurodon"</p><p>"oh no, I'm not going!"</p><p>"well, Kayo's not going either. I need her to help run the shop!" Jafar said loudly before leaning close to Kayo and whispering "so, what'd you find?" Kayo reached into her leather jacket and pulled out a necklace, a mug and a lamp. Jafar gasped and quickly rubbed it with his scarf</p><p>"dad, don't bother I already tried," Kayo said and Jafar huffed and dropped the lamp in boredom</p><p>"Evie's not going either until we get rid of this unibrow!" Evie gasped and reached up to her eyebrows</p><p>"What is wrong with you!?" Maleficent screeched stopping them "people used to cower at the mention of our names!" she stormed down to the main area and slammed her hand on the table "for 20 years I have searched for a way off this island! For 20 years they have robbed us of our revenge!" she turned towards evil queen "revenge for snow white and her little men" she then rounded on Jafar "revenge on a gelatinous little genie!" she then finally turned on Cruella De Vil "revenge on every squeaky Dalmation that escaped your clutches! AND I MALEFICENT, the evilest of them all will finally have my revenge on that sleeping princess and her stupid dragon killing prince! Villains!"</p><p>"yes?" they replied</p><p>"our time had come. I need my book. My spellbook, where did I-" Evil Queen pointed to the refrigerator behind them "oh yes. The safe!" she walked over to the door but couldn't get it open "Queen, come help me!" Evil Queen rolled her eyes as she stood up "I can never figure out how-ah!" Maleficent said as Evil Queen opened the door and she reached deep into the icy contents "here" she handed Gordon what appeared to be an old leather-bound book, Gordon jumped the book from hand to hand at how cold it was "it doesn't work here, but it will work in Aurodon and it will help you get the wand"</p><p>Gordon flipped through the book as Evil Queen closed the door, he mentally made a list of spells that could help them as he made his way to his room to pack his things, he grabbed a blue duffel bag that was mostly in shape and packed his clothes and spray paint and an extra pair of blue fingerless gloves. He also decided to slip on his dragon necklace (the only present his mother ever gave him) and walked out to the front door. After giving his bag to the driver he walked over to the car door and had one last look at his home, on the balcony he saw his mother staring down at him, he then entered the car to join his friends.</p><p>Back in Aurodon, Penelope was rounding up the students to the front of the school to meet the kids from the island.</p><p>"hey Penelope!" she turned around and saw her good friend John; son of Christof and Anna come towards her.</p><p>"Hey John, where are the others?" she greeted him</p><p>"they're...around. Are you sure this is a good idea, letting villain kids come here?"</p><p>"John" she sighed, people had been asking her this all day "yes I'm sure. I mean, the kids can't be as evil as their parents."</p><p>"what if they are?"</p><p>"well, then they were raised that way. Besides you should know about judging people you don't know about, I mean, your aunt lives in the woods that your people believed everyone in there was evil"</p><p>"I guess your right" John sighed "the others won't admit it but some do think your right. That we should end this grudge now, then later...If it helps my kingdom supports your idea fully"</p><p>"Thanks," Penelope said gratefully before a guard came running up to her</p><p>"princess, the jackals have landed," he said</p><p>"thank you," she said before turning to John "we should go, Parker should be here soon"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be their first time meeting princess Penelope at Aurodon prep. Also in the book: The isle of the lost (written by Melissa de la Cruz) Mal actually does have a dragon necklace, I just decided to add that here, also depending on how this story goes I might write the second movie (but I don't really like it tbh) and if that goes well I'll write the third one as well. Unfortunately, it'll be unlikely there'll be a fourth movie due to Cameron Boyce dying last year. (He played Carlos; son of Cruella Da Vil)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome to Aurodon!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Brains hurdled through the door, with Cruella screaming behind him, the driver closed it and the car started to move, through the closed windows they could distantly hear their parents yelling after them.</p><p>"Bring home the gold!"</p><p>"Bring home a puppy!"</p><p>"Bring home a prince!"</p><p>"well, it's nice of our parents to encourage us," Evie said as she straightened out her skirt</p><p>"hey, check it out," Kayo said as she took off her beanie and revealed a small silver crown</p><p>"where did you get that?" Brians asked</p><p>"from the front of the car" she replied as pocketed the crown and put her beanie back on</p><p>"nice, not even in Aurodon and you already stole something from them," Gordon said and kayo smirked before they noticed the strange assortment of coloured food in front of them and fought to grab them.</p><p>"OH. MY. GOD, this is actually really good!" Brains said after taking a bite out of something "try it, it's salty like nuts, but sweet like I don't know what"</p><p>"Seriously?" Kayo said brains opened his mouth to show the chewed up food "give me that," she said and grabbed the food out of his hand and popping it in her mouth, meanwhile; Gordon had found a small remote and pressed the button and the visor between them and the driver opened.</p><p>"LOOK!" Gordon called and the others turned to see that they were getting closer to the barrier, they all screamed and clung onto each other. Meanwhile, the driver smirked at them and pushed another button to open a hole in the barrier and a bridge magically appeared, the kids stopped screaming when they realized they were fine "hey mister driver, does this open the barrier?" Gordon asked holding the remote in his hand</p><p>"no, this one opens the barrier," the driver said holding up a different remote, he then pointed to another button "that one opens my garage. And this one" he finished pushing the one above him and closing the visor, Gordon sat back and smirked</p><p>"nasty, I like that guy" they laughed and watched as the bridge disappeared behind them and they soon found themselves surrounded by large leafy green trees, blue skies, chirping birds and nice houses.</p><p>"guess we're not on the isle anymore" Brains muttered as they stared at the scenery</p><p>"duh" Kayo muttered</p><p>"what do you know, the rumours are true. The sky is actually blue" Evie muttered</p><p>They soon arrived at a large building where tons of kids wearing the same uniform where waiting, they could just hear the merry tune that the band was playing "how nice. A welcoming party" Gordon said</p><p>"although they could tune down the music," Evie said, soon the door opened and the four clambered out of the car, wincing at the sunlight as they stared at their new fellow students.</p><p>"Welcome to Aurodon prep!" a short plump women greeted them, behind them was a girl with blonde hair wearing a red dress and a boy with short black hair wearing a suit. Both of their clothes had glistening jewels and Gordon saw Kayo's eyes stare at them greedily. "I'm the headmistress; Fairy Godmother"</p><p>"Fairy Godmother. As in the Fairy Godmother?" Gordon asked intrigued and smirked inwardly when she nodded "yeah, I always wondered about the magic wand you always carried."</p><p>"yes, but that was a long time ago. Magic isn't used anymore now. So I put my wand away" Fairy Godmother replied and Gordon decided to stop asking questions so he didn't sound suspicious "anyway, I will leave Penelope and Adam in charge of the tour of the school while I sort out your lessons. Lessons start at 8 but the doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 7-11 pm and we have a thing about curfews" with that she left with the band and they directed their attention to the two teens</p><p>"Welcome to Aurodon prep" Penelope greeted them "I'm Penelope-"</p><p>"Princess Penelope!" Adam interrupted linking arms with her "soon to become Queen. I'm Prince Adam, her boyfriend" Gordon rolled his eyes as Evie walked up to him excitedly</p><p>"you had me at Prince. My mom's a queen so that makes me a Princess" she said</p><p>"uh yeah, the Evil Queen doesn't have jurisdiction here and neither do you," Adam said rudely and Gordon pulled her back</p><p>"anyways, it's so nice to meet you all," Penelope said as she shook their hands, "this is a momentous occasion" she paused at Gordon and stared at him for a while before moving on "one that I hope will go down in history. The day that our two peoples began to heal-"</p><p>"or the day you showed 4 peoples where the bathrooms are" Gordon cut off</p><p>"a little bit over the top?" Penelope asked and chuckled nervously</p><p>"a little more than a little bit "</p><p>"so much for my first impression"</p><p>"hey, your Maleficent's son aren't you?" Adam interrupted and Gordon turned to him "yeah, I totally don't blame your mom for cursing my mother and trapping her in a tower and then trying to kill my dad." Gordon raised his eyebrows "I'm Aurora's son"</p><p>"Sleeping Beauty" Gordon huffed "yeah, and I totally don't blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the entire village. But my mother to their stupid christening"</p><p>"water under the bridge!"</p><p>"totes!" they both then laughed awkwardly and Penelope decided to show the rest of the school before anything else escalated, he walked over to the state of Beast in human form and Penelope clapped her hands and beast suddenly transformed, Brains jumped into Kayo's arms in fear.</p><p>"brains," Penelope said gently "it's ok, my father wanted to have his statue to change from man to beast to remind us that anything is possible"</p><p>"Does he shed much?" Gordon joked</p><p>"Yeah, mum won't let him on the couch" they stared at each other again and Gordon gave a tight smile after Kayo threw brains off Penelope moved on and the others followed except for Brains who stayed behind and clapped his hands. But when the statue didn't change he quickly chased after the others.</p><p>"so, you guys have magic here in Aurodon? Like wands and stuff like that?" Gordon asked, hoping he didn't sound too curious</p><p>"yeah, it exists. But it's pretty much retired now" a voice said as two people entered the room</p><p>"guys this is Virgil; son of Tina and Naveen" Penelope introduced them pointing to the one with black hair "behind him is John; son of Anna and Christof"</p><p>"Hey, nice to meet you" Virgil greeted them politely</p><p>"so, does your aunt still have her magic?" Brains asked John</p><p>"yeah, since her magic was a gift and she uses her hands to release it Beast can't exactly take it away" John replied before he looked at his watch "oh Virgil, we should go. Tessa and Lola are waiting"</p><p>"Tessa's my girlfriend; she's Jasmine and Aladin's daughter, Lola is John's girlfriend and daughter of Ariel and Eric. She's Melody's younger sister" Virgil informed them before hurrying away with John, they turned and saw that Penelope was talking to the tuba player from the band</p><p>"everyone this is Doug. He'll be showing you your dorms" Penelope informed them and patting the short brown-haired man on the back "now if there are any problems don't be afraid to ask" she said before walking away with Adam.</p><p>"hi, I'm Dopey's son; as in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy and..." he trailed off as he noticed Evie staring at him "Hi-Oh"</p><p>"Evie," she said as she walked towards him "Evil Queen's daughter" Doug shook his and regained his composure</p><p>"yeah, so about your classes I put in the requirements already 'history of what's been in Pirates" he rambled on and Gordon walked over and looked at his list "'safety rules for the internet, and remedial goodness 101'"</p><p>"let me guess," Kayo said "new class?" Doug nodded "come on guys, let's go find our dorms" she walked up the staircase on the right and they followed her</p><p>"hey, guys!" Doug stopped them "your dorms are that way!" he pointed to the staircase on the left and they climbed back down and walked towards the other staircase while Doug went through the list again. "Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy and..."</p><p>"...Sneezy" Brains said as he walked past, Doug slapped himself before following them, after dropping the girls off at their dorm he led Brains and Gordon to a large room with two beds and a large tv</p><p>"here is your room, we've already set up the tv to the internet for you and you're welcome to play whatever you like as long as you get your homework done," he said and Gordon and brains explored the room "now for the rules; curfew is at 11:30 and you are not allowed to..." he trailed off as Gordon put a hand on the clipboard he was reading off</p><p>"don't bother telling us the rules, villain 101. Always break the rules. meaning that if you tell us the rules, then we're going to break them anyway" Doug nodded nervously and dashed out of the room, Gordon smirked and turned to brains who already had the gaming system set up, he rolled his eyes and went to his bag to grab the spellbook.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The jewels that Penelope and adam are wearing are their families jewel's that they get after proving that they're good. not made up, it's from Descendants: Wicked World. I decided to have them wearing them as it's a special occasion.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First day of school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girls waited until it was dark until they entered the boy's room, by then Gordon had read through the whole spellbook and was currently on the computer after Brains had set it up who currently back on his game.</p><p>"check it out," Kayo said and dumped a bunch of stuff on the table</p><p>"where did you get all this?" Gordon asked, picking up a smartphone</p><p>"I stole it. It's basically buying what I want, except it's free" Kayo smirked and picked up a watch</p><p>"cool, now where should we start looking for the wand?" Brains asked joining them at the table</p><p>"Evie, use your mirror," Gordon said and Evie took the small mirror out of her pocket</p><p>"Mirror, Mirror on the- in my hand. Where does Fairy Godmother's wand...stand?" Evie asked and the mirror shone and showed the wand</p><p>"excellent! zoom out"</p><p>"magic mirror, not so close" Evie commanded and the mirror zoomed out so it shoed earth, Kayo snickered while Gordon rolled his eyes "closer...closer," she said and the mirror slowly zoomed in to where the wand was "stop!" she then showed the mirror to the others and it was at a museum</p><p>"'the museum of cultural history'" Gordon read the sign "where is that exactly?" Brains turned the computer towards him and typed furiously before turning it towards them, smiling triumphantly</p><p>"2.3 miles from here," he said showing them the map</p><p>"Great! Let's go!" Gordon said and they grabbed their jackets and snuck out of school, reaching the museum in no time</p><p>"breaking out of school was a lot easier than I thought" Kayo commented as they reached their destination</p><p>"well, of course, it's a school for princes and princesses. Plus all the villains are on the island so that means no security" Evie commented as they climbed the stairs and peered through the doors to find a guard on duty, next to maleficent's spinning wheel.</p><p>"that's your mother's spinning wheel?" Brains laughed</p><p>"Yeah, it's kinda dorky" Kayo commented</p><p>"it's magic, it doesn't have to be scary" Gordon defended before flipping to a page in his spellbook "'magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger'" they watched in anticipation as the guard didn't move from his chair</p><p>"very impressive"</p><p>"I didn't ask for your sarcasm Kayo. Let's try this one 'prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep'" this time the guard stood up from his chair and walked over to the spinning wheel, he then slowly extended a finger and touched it to the pin, they watched as he yawned and curled up on the stand next to the spinning wheel and fall asleep.</p><p>"Awesome, let's do it," Evie said reaching for the doors only to find them locked "locked" she muttered</p><p>"I got this" Kayo said and walked back a few feet, while Gordon quickly read a new spell from his book</p><p>"'make it easy, make it quick. Open this door without a kick'" he shut the book and the doors swung open, just as Kayo did a flying side kick at the door but ended up falling to the ground, the others laughed as she grunted in surprise and sat up. "You coming?" he said as they walked in, they carefully walked past the guard as the spinning wheel was very old and had probably lost some of its magic over time. They ran through the halls peering through the exhibits until the found a sign that said 'gallery of heroes'</p><p>"this way!" Evie whispered and led the way up the stairs, the others followed until they saw a display that stopped them in their tracks. In the large room were four statues of their parents, each having their evil smiles and the glint of evil that in the eyes, even though they were fake.</p><p>"mom?" Evie whispered as she stared at her mother's statue with her infamous poison apple in her hand</p><p>"killer" Kayo muttered as she stared at her father posing with his snake staff</p><p>"I'll never forget mother's day ever again" Brians muttered as he stared at Cruella's statue with her sword</p><p>"well, the wand's not here. Let's bounce" Gordon said, snapping them back to reality and they quickly turned away from their parents' statutes and continued to search until they reached a balcony with a blue bean that held the wand. "There it is"</p><p>"well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kayo said, leading them down a staircase and through the gates to where the wand was, "let's grab it," Kayo said and crawled underneath the rail around the wand</p><p>"Kayo wait!" Gordon called, but it was too late as Kayo already touched the barrier and was thrown back, at the same time alarms barred loudly "let's go!" Gordon said running away with the others following him, going the same way as before and was fortunate enough to avoid the guard, they managed to reach the door without any problems when the phone began to ring. Brains skidded to a stop and answered it</p><p>"Hello? yeah, yeah. No, it was a false alarm" he said as glanced at a piece of paper and pressed several buttons to turn off the alarm. "It was a malfunction in the LM47 chip in the Lockat circuit. Yeah, ok. Say hi to the misses" he put the phone down and walked to the doors</p><p>"Brains!" Kayo hissed impatiently</p><p>"your welcome," he said before running out the doors and then they all ran back to the school</p><p>"good job K, now we have to go to school tomorrow," Gordon said as they snuck back to the school</p><p>"Sorry, just wanted to get the job done as quickly as possible" she muttered as they went to their separate dorms. The next day, Gordon woke up to the sunlight peeping through his window, he frowned through his closed eyelids 'that's strange' he thought 'the sun never shines on the Isle' he slowly opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar room 'where am I?' he wondered until he remembered that he was in Aurodon, he looked at the other bed in the room and saw that Brains was still sleeping. he closed his eyes about to go back to sleep when a loud bell suddenly rang trough the loudspeakers and Brains jumped out of bed in fright.</p><p>"good morning" Gordon laughed as Brains picked himself off the floor</p><p>"ugh, morning" Brains moaned as he picked himself up, there was a knock on the door and Gordon went to open it to find Doug in the hallway</p><p>"good morning, I hope you had a good sleep. uh...anyway it's time for breakfast so I'm supposed to lead you to the hall" he said</p><p>"Alright, let's go," Gordon said and grabbed his jacket and brains stumbled after them, at the hall they met up with Evie and Kayo who were staring at the food.</p><p>"what's up guys?" Brains asked them</p><p>"Nothing, it's just...the food," Evie said pointing at the tables that were filled with delicious smelling food</p><p>"guess the Aurodon's don't eat dry bagels or drink sloppy coffee like we do," Kayo said as she finally moved to fill her plate. The VKs filled their plates and found a table to themselves and tucked in, eating and savouring the delicious food that they never got at the Isle. Once they finished they sat around and whispered their plans on how to steal the wand when another bell rang and the other students stood up to leave.</p><p>"so, where are we supposed to go?" Gordon asked looking around at the empty tables</p><p>"hi guys," Doug said coming up to their table "I'm here to take you to redemial goodness class with Fairy Godmother" the VKs stood up and followed Doug to a large empty classroom where Fairy Dodmother was waiting for them. After an hour's exam on 'how to smile' she then asked several questions</p><p>"If someone hands you a crying baby do you; A: lock it in a tower? B: curse it? C: give it a bottle? or D: carve out its heart" Gordon slumped over the long table where they all sat, Evie, sat at one end and Gordon on the other. Evie immediately put up her hand and Gordon smirked, knowing what she wanted to say "yes, Evie?"</p><p>"what was the second one?" she asked and Gordon rolled his eyes</p><p>"oh, ok. How about you Gordon? We haven't heard from you in a while"</p><p>"C: give it a bottle" he answered</p><p>"correct"</p><p>"you are on fire, man" Kayo said</p><p>"just, say the one that doesn't sound like fun" all his friends oohed</p><p>"that makes so much sense," Evie said as two people entered the room, the boy walked in the room confidently while the girl squeaked nervously and clung on to the boy in fear.</p><p>"you need to sign an early dismissal for the coronation" the girl said, handing fairy godmother a clipboard and adjusted her red glasses, while the boy hung behind</p><p>"Everyone here remembers my children Alan and Moffat?" Fairy Godmother said as she signed the piece of paper ignoring Moffat's "mom!". Gordon watched them in interest as they left and smirked internally.</p><p>"ok, back to business. You find a vile of poison. Do you A: put it in the king's wine? B: paint it on an apple or C: hand it over to the proper authorities?" this time Evie, Kayo and Brains thrust their hands in the air, Gordon watched in amusement as Kayo and Brains fought over to be answered. "yes, Kayo?"</p><p>"C: you had it over to the proper authorities"</p><p>"I was going to say that!" Brains yelled as Fairy Godmother applauded</p><p>"oh, but I said it first, come here!" Kayo then grabbed Brains and got him in a headlock and proceeded to give him a noogie while stepping on the table and then wrestling. Fairy Godmother whistled loudly to get their attention</p><p>"I think that energy would be of better use on the tourney field"</p><p>"oh, no that's ok" Brains said as he pushed the hand that Kayo had been using to noogie him away "whatever that is, we'll pass"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tourney practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An hour later Kayo and Brains found themselves in the locker room trying on tourney uniforms when a boy with brown brunette hair walked up to them</p><p>"Hey guys, I'm Scott Charming. You know; son of Cinderella and Charles (prince) Charming" he greeted them</p><p>"we know, so what are you hear for?" Kayo asked with suspicion in her voice</p><p>"Nothing! I just wanted to introduce myself and hope your settling into Aurdon well"</p><p>"we're fine thanks," Brains said "but how come your not avoiding us like the others?" he pointed to all the others who were staying as far away from them as they could</p><p>"I prefer to get my own opinion on people and I think you're alright. Although I would avoid my twin brother Alex" he pointed to a boy with dark brown hair but had copper highlights in it who was staring at them suspiciously.</p><p>"you have a twin brother!?"</p><p>"Yeah, but we're total polar opposites. Luckily I'm older by twenty seconds" before anything else could be said, there was a loud bell on the speakers and everyone made their way outside where the coach was waiting for them.</p><p>"Scott! Alex! You're on offence! Adam! Defence!" the coach called, Adam, Scott and Alex ran to sectors of the field. Kayo continued to walk onto the field with an air of confidence while Brains struggled to put on his helmet. "Hey! You lost boy! Get out of the kill zone!"</p><p>"Kill zone?" Brains muttered to himself and he stepped off the part of the field that was painted red and white and walked towards the goal on the other side of the field</p><p>"Virgil, your shooter"</p><p>"right coach," Virgil said before climbing into a strange device that was loaded with frisbees, while Kayo and Adam faced off against each other</p><p>"look, just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. In my eyes your still a villain" he whispered to her</p><p>"you better not go easy on me 'your highness', once I beat you you can call for your butler to come pick you up" Kayo mocked</p><p>"you know, there's always a spot on the cheerleading team" Adam growled before the coach blew his whistle to begin the practice. To everyone's surprise, Kayo managed to beat everyone and get to the goal on her own, Brains pushed himself off the floor after being used as a springboard by Kayo.</p><p>"Hey! What was that!" the coach yelled at her a frown on his face, interrupting her celebration before a warm smile spread across his face "I call that raw talent! Welcome to the team!"</p><p>"but coach! Girls aren't allowed on the team!" Alex protested</p><p>"well, Kayo will be an exception then" he answered before turning to Brains "you ever think about band?"</p><p>"I'll work with him coach" Scott offered after seeing Brains's insulted face</p><p>"alright" the team then dispersed from each other they wondered to their next class, later Penelope exited the main building with Adam and Alex when they noticed Gordon and Evie talking near their lockers. Gordon had spray-painted a shadow of maleficent and the words 'Long Live Evil' on the front of his locker.</p><p>"Those kids are trouble," Alex said pointing at them as Evie left to go to her next class</p><p>"come on Alex, give them a chance," Penelope said</p><p>"Babe. Listen I know your mom found love in a big nasty beast who actually turned to be a prince. But with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. That guy's mother" Adam said the last part in a whisper</p><p>"I think you're wrong about them. And I'll prove it" she said and before they could stop her she began walking towards Gordon who had just taken out the spellbook and was closing his locker. "Hey"</p><p>"Hey"</p><p>"you know, you're really good at art, ever think about putting your work on a canvas? You could sign up for art class, or the art club, my friend Virgil runs it I could put in a good word for you " just then Alan and Moffat walked past with Moffat letting out a soft whimper as they past Gordon, turned his head to see them disappear around the corner. "What do you think?"</p><p>"Why take all the fun out of it?" Gordon replied smirking before walking after the godmother twins, he eventually found them in an empty classroom where Alan was talking to his sister. "hey guys" he greeted them in what he hoped was a friendly manner</p><p>"what-what are you-" Moffat stubbled to get a sentence out</p><p>"well, I thought I'd come and find you. I have a few questions I want to ask you about how to fit in" Gordon quickly said as he noticed Moffat quickly grab her bag, ready to run.</p><p>"what do you mean?" Alan asked him</p><p>"well, I mean with your mom being the principal and all, I thought that you might have the best advice on how to fit in. I would ask someone else, but I don't really know who to trust."</p><p>"fair enough, what would you like to know?"</p><p>"how...how do you make friends?"</p><p>"What makes you think we know how to make friends?" Moffat cut in, managing to find her confidence</p><p>"well, I mean considering who your mom is, I assume you would have lots of friends"</p><p>"oh, no I don't have a lot of friends. I mean... I don't but Alan does. I've tried making friends with the other girls but...they're all so perfect and pretty and me I'm..."</p><p>"Hey Moffy, come on! You are pretty! Besides mum says that you are beautiful on the inside" Alan cut in</p><p>"hey, if you want I can help you!" Gordon offered, both turned to look at him in surprise and suspicion as he began to flick through his spellbook</p><p>"hey, what are you..."</p><p>"beware foreswear, replace the old with brand new hair" Gordon read before flicking his finger in a cross-motion with Moffat's head following when she lifted her head her hand had grown longer and now had waves</p><p>"what did you do?" Alan asked, shocked. Moffat quickly grabbed a small mirror that was in her bag to look at her reflection</p><p>"I...I love it! do you think you could do my nose next?" she asked tapping the book</p><p>"Moffat no! You know what mom said! Magic doesn't solve everything!" Alan protested</p><p>"oh, ok. So if magic doesn't solve everything then explain...Cinderella" Gordon challenged him before turning back to Moffat "sorry, I would love to but I'm still practising and still haven't worked everything out yet. But I reckon if you had your mother's wand then you could just fix up your own nose!"</p><p>"We can't. Mom put away her wand years ago, she believes the real magic is in the books. Not the spellbooks. History books"</p><p>"Wow, that is so silly" Gordon chuckled</p><p>"Yeah, tell me about it" Moffat rolled her eyes, while Alan looked unsure</p><p>"Moffy, you better change your hair back. Mum will ask and I will tell her about what happened" Alan warned</p><p>"Alan, please don't tell mom" Moffat begged</p><p>"she's going to find out when she sees you"</p><p>"then I'll tell her that I'm...going through a rebel phase!" Alan opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it</p><p>"that...actually sounds like a good idea, she would never let us do anything like this" he muttered and ran a hand through his hair before sighing "fine, but just this once" he then grabbed his bag and left the room</p><p>"so you've never asked your mum to...fix your hair or your nose before?" Gordon asked her "I mean, she did it for Cinderella who wasn't even her real daughter! Doesn't she love you?"</p><p>"well, yeah. Hundreds of times and of course she loves me, it's just...tough love, you know. Work on the inside, not the outside" she sighed and looked down</p><p>"that's it!" Gordon said causing her to look up "that's the face you need to make when you're asking for the wand" he then did an impression of what she could say.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah that could work," she said excitedly</p><p>"oh hey, if it does work do you think I could come watch? You know get some of the goodness vibes off of it?"</p><p>"If I can convince my mum, you are definitely coming" Moffat promised and gathered up her bag before leaving the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok, so I know it's been a while since I last updated but I decided to take a short break from writing as I was on holiday and I wanted to let my brain relax for a bit, plus I had trouble deciding what story I should update.</p><p>Also I changed Alan's personality, he's acting responsible for once! I decided that I needed someone in this story to be unsure about magic and stuff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>